


Closer

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy has a Halloween playlist, F/M, Halloween fics, Reese's Pumpkins, Triple Agent!Rumlow, the Ghostbusters theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Taserbones two things prompt: NIN's "Closer" and the Ghostbuster's theme song mashup + a witch's hat for @ibelieveinturtles





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).

> *I own nothing! link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRKi2yoojHo

“What  _ is  _ that?” Jane asked Darcy, looking up as the song played through her desktop speaker.

“Closer by Nine Inch Nails, but  _ Ghostbusters,”  _ Darcy said brightly. “Cool, right? They really go together. Plus, I’m tired of my usual Halloween mix. This is more fun.” She smiled at Jane. Halloween wasn’t for several days, but her assistant was already wearing her witch’s hat to work. Darcy joked that it made her feel like a tall person amidst the crowds of taller, sportier SHIELD agents.

“Yes,” Jane said, nodding vehemently. “Absolutely. I like it.” She would take silly  _ Ghostbusters  _ mashups over Darcy’s typical moody Halloween tracks of Jill Tracy singing about poisoning or something. Sometimes, Darcy’s Halloween enthusiasms went a little too Tim Burton, Jane thought. Thank God she was more into Beetlejuice Funko Pops than those taxidermy mice things people did now. That was a relief. Jane didn’t think she could handle the little glass eyes looking at her from over her equipment.

“Do you want coffee?” Darcy asked suddenly. The smile she beamed at Jane was wide.

“Sure,” Jane said. 

“Okay,” Darcy said. Was it sugar, maybe? Or chocolate?

“Did you have Reese’s pumpkins?” Jane wondered aloud.

“No, but we should totally get some,” Darcy said happily. She wrote something on a Post-It. 

“Yeah,” Jane said. Darcy went away humming the  _ Ghostbusters  _ theme. Jane watched curiously as she left the lab. Was there something Jane had missed? Jane sometimes missed things. And Darcy was in a really good mood. But she’d been in a good mood lately, ever since they moved to DC for Jane to join R&D at a post-HYDRA, revived SHIELD.

Jane was working on a software problem when someone rapped on the glass of her door. She looked up. It was one of the jackbooted SHIELD types; the grim-faced, humorless, equipment-stealing men and women who’d kept her from joining the organization for so long. “Yes?” she asked the man in tactical gear. He looked especially fearsome with his facial scars. Dark hair, an alert expression, and rough-looking burn marks. She’d seen him around, but she couldn’t remember his name. It was difficult to thaw the frosty note in her voice. If Fury had sent him to seize her data…

“Where’s Esmerelda?” he asked.

“Huh?” Jane said, momentarily thrown.

“This high under her witch’s hat?” he cracked, grinning and gesturing to his chest level. 

“Darcy?” Jane said.

“Yeah, I’ve got her haunted house ticket,” he said.

“Her haunted house ticket,” Jane repeated.

“And yours,” he said, smirking. 

“She’s getting coffee,” Jane said. 

“Thanks, Foster,” he said cheerfully, departing with a thump on the doorframe. He whistled as he walked away. The  _ Ghostbusters  _ theme song.

Jane sat there, puzzled. Was Darcy dating  _ that  _ guy? Who was he? “What is happening?” Jane wondered aloud. “She probably told me and I missed it. I’ve missed it again.”

  
  



End file.
